


Yesterday I Loved You

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era, Masturbation, Romance, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: School Days, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-27
Updated: 2009-10-27
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: James and Remus’s relationship heats up...





	Yesterday I Loved You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** The challenge from the LJ community “hp_100songs” was to write a series of songfics based on a given set of songs. I’ve included some relevant lines from “Yesterday I Loved You” here; the complete lyrics are [linked at the community](http://community.livejournal.com/hp_100songs/1531.html#cutid1) if you’d like to see them.

Yesterday I Loved You  
by Brumeux

_Yesterday I loved you / As never before / But please don’t think me strange / I’ve undergone a change_  
…  
Yesterday I must have been utterly blind / Or else I was out of my mind / For I find you so much lovelier today / My heart cannot be trusted / I give you fair warning / I openly confess / Tonight I love you less / Than I will tomorrow morning. 

 

 

James is so beautiful when he sleeps. At least, if a boy can be beautiful. Handsome isn’t the right word at all.

I have to wake him up soon, so he can get back to his own bed before anybody else gets up. I don’t think we’re “supposed” to be sleeping together. Especially not naked.

~*~*~*~

Last night was wonderful. I was asleep until the mattress shook; then I woke up and found James climbing into my bed. He cast a silencing charm around us. “Remus,” he said, “do you ever think about me when you wank?” I must have looked blank, because he moved his hand to show that _wank_ meant _masturbate_. (I know all the right words for everything, but he always uses the “wrong” words. It sounds so dirty, but exciting; and I’m sure I’d blush even harder if I used them. But if I’m going to do sex things with him, I’ll have to try.)

I blushed. “Yes,” I said in a small voice.

“Only I think about you all the time when I do,” he said. “I was thinking about you tonight, and then I thought doing was better than thinking, so I just waited for everyone else to fall asleep and then I came over.”

He started to unbutton his pyjama jacket. I’d seen his chest hundreds of times, of course, when he was walking to and from the bathroom. I’d even seen him naked when he changed into or out of his pyjamas, although mostly from the back, and Sirius’s bed is sort of in the way. But somehow here, in my bed in the dim light from his wand, it was different. Sexy, I guess. At least my penis started to get very hard.

He sat down and wriggled out of his pyjama pants. Then he got up on his knees and I could see it clearly. His… his _cock_ was pointed straight at me, as if to say _You’re the one who’s done this. It’s all your doing that I have this hard-on._ He looked at me and said, “Okay, now it’s your turn.”

I pulled myself out from under the covers, and slowly took off my pyjamas too. In a moment we were kneeling, facing each other and pointing. I had no idea what to do now, but he’d been talking about wanking, so maybe that’s what came next. I put my hand on my cock, but James scooted a little closer, so that his penis nearly touched mine, and pulled my hand away. “We’ve done that,” he said.

“Not… not together.”

“No, but we’ve done it anyway. What I want you to do is this.” And with that he put my hand on his erection. I couldn’t believe it. “And I’ll do this,” he said, grasping me gently in his hand, “and we’ll wank each other.” With that he started rubbing me slowly. I came out of my stunned state, wrapped my hand around his cock, and did the same.

It was the strangest feeling. When I masturbate, I use my fingertips to spread the clear slippery stuff around (that’s one thing I _don’t_ know the right word for), and my thumb mostly just to hold my penis in place. So that’s what I was doing—but it was backwards. The wrong fingers were towards the tip, and the up-strokes were actually down-strokes. I thought I had to be doing a really lousy job, but then James gave a little “oh!” and I figured it must be good enough.

In the meantime, James had taken me in a sort of underhand grip, so his palm was rubbing my sensitive underside. It didn’t feel like anything ever had before, but it was definitely good, and there may have been a little “oh!” on my part too.

I wanted to kiss him. We’d done lots of kissing, the kind of kissing that makes you hard even, and it seemed like it was time to do some more. So I moved closer—but that caused problems. Our cocks were side by side now, and our hands were getting in each other’s way. But James said, “Wait a mo,” and shifted things around so that we were both pointing straight up, and instead of being side by side we were more like face to face. Then he wrapped his hand around both of us and started stroking us together.

That was heaven, and I put my lips to his to show him how highly I thought of his idea. In a moment our tongues were sliding and rubbing and pushing into the other mouth and retreating into our own and we were both gasping. And then with a shiver I came. It felt like it went on forever, like I shot a gallon of semen over our bellies and James’s hand, but I know better. And at some point before I was quite done, he came too.

My legs were shaking and I was too exhausted to hold my head up, so I rested it on his shoulder. I said, “I love you.” I didn’t say it out loud, but I said it. I’d never said it before, except of course to my parents, but they don’t count. I hadn’t thought of love as what I was feeling. James and I, we were better than best friends and I really really liked him. A whole lot. But I hadn’t thought the word love.

I got my wand and cast a charm to clean up the sticky mess on us and the sheets. We just learned those charms last week, and I was proud at how well it worked. Then we got under the covers and put our arms around each other, kissed once more and went to sleep. I remembered to tell myself to wake up extra early.

~*~*~*~

And now it’s time to wake him up. A shame. I don’t know how someone can look strong and vulnerable at the same time, but he does. I guess part of it is seeing him without his glasses. I didn’t think I could love him more than I did last night, but I do.

I feel very daring. I rub his arse as I whisper in his ear, “James, come on; it’s time to get back to your own bed.” He starts, opens his eyes, gives me a brilliant smile, and nods. He shimmies into his pyjamas, grabs his wand, gives me a quick peck on the lips, and is off. I watch as he scurries silently past Sirius’s bed and pops between his own curtains. I say it again, this time out loud, even though I’m still whispering.

“I love you, James Potter.”


End file.
